This invention relates to a process for obtaining unsaponifiable compounds emanating from natural waxes of animal or vegetable origin.
The saponification of a wax enables two main fractions to be obtained. These two fractions, of which the precise composition depends on that of the wax, mainly contain:
salts of fatty acids generally soluble in water the (saponified fraction), and PA0 long-chain (C.sub.22-34) organic compounds, such as aliphatic alcohols, insoluble in water (the unsaponified fraction).
Some of the compounds contained in the unsaponified fraction, hereinafter referred to as unsaponifiable compounds, are of particular interest either as such or after isolation and purification, for example as a nutritive substance for plants.
According to UK Patent application GB 2,105,699 a vegetable wax is saponified in a mixture of benzene and ethanol, the solvents are evaporated after saponification and the residue is extracted with a water-immiscible organic solvent to give a compound which can be used as such in aqueous solution or in combination with an emulsifier as a nutritive substance for plants. However, this process involves the use of large quantities of various solvents which can give rise to problems of cost and/or safety on a industrial scale.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a process for obtaining unsaponifiable compounds emanating from natural waxes which would be simple and easy to carry out, even on an industrial scale, by using only a single solvent in moderate quantities throughout its operation.